


Comfort

by Llaeyro



Series: The Three C's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Just Thirteen Year-Olds Cuddling, No Spoilers, Swearing, Teenagers, Thoughts of Cousin-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is worried about her family. As always, Hugo is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> Yes, you read that correctly. I wrote het. No, it's not dirty. Don't worry, we'll be back to our usual scheduled programming shortly ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/47543.html)

"Earth to Lily."

She startled from her thoughts, shooting a weak smile at her cousin as her fingers flitted idly between the chess pieces.

"Way you're playing tonight, I'd watch your fingers Lils. There'll be mutiny soon."

She sighed, chin in her hand, elbow propped on the edge of the table. "I don't know why I still let you talk me into playing, you know I'm pants at this." She’d been like this for days, unable to concentrate, too worried about her family.

" _Usually_ you're pants, tonight you're in a whole new league of your own. Check. Again."

"Urgh..." Lily moaned, clenching her fingers in her hair. "I'm done, this is pointless." Her mind started to race again and Lily struggled to stay composed. All she had to go on were dismissive comments and overheard snippets. "I should go to bed." Anything to avoid drawing any more attention to herself. The whispers and furtive glances of the last few days had been bad enough. After her spectacular bag drop in the library that afternoon, sending quills and rolls of parchment shooting across the floor, she was keen to avoid drawing any more attention her way.

"Come here," Hugo said, nodding at the space beside him on the sofa.

"Why?" She wasn't sure why she felt so defensive, it was usually so easy to be around Hugo. He was always so relaxed, uncluttered, stress-free.

Blue eyes looked to the heavens as he sighed. "Just, come on," he insisted, smiling kindly and patting the seat beside him. With purposeful reluctance in the movement, Lily stepped around the table and flopped down beside him. She gave him her best 'now what?' side-eye.

When his arm reached around her, cupping her far shoulder, she stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea what's going on with Albus or Uncle Harry, but I know what's going on with you. So come here."

“Hugo…”

“That’s my name, and you can’t spell it without ‘hug’, so _come here_.” He tugged at her, pulling until she leant against his side.

“Don’t—” she started feebly, but Hugo held her tightly to him.

“Don’t be daft.”

“People will start talking.”

“Pft, let them talk,” he scoffed, “Perverts… You’re my cousin, for Dumbledore’s sake!” He gave a strange, almost strangled sort of laugh. “I mean, how weird would that be… right?”

“Yeah, right,” Lily smiled weakly, resting her head against his shoulder. She resisted the urge to wrap her arm around his waist, or let her hand rest upon his thigh, or chest. She tried not to sink into his embrace, or take a deep inhale of that oh so familiar scent. Instead, she focussed on the soft thud-dum of Hugo’s heartbeat and his thumb rubbing soft circles against her shoulder. She wished she could stay here, always.

It wasn’t that she was short of admirers, she was pretty enough and the Potter name got her plenty of attention. But the other boys didn’t interest her — not the way Hugo did.

Something strange happened then. She was fairly sure she felt Hugo’s lips graze her forehead as he shifted in his seat to get comfortable. He rested his face against her head, taking a long, deep breath, her hair fluttering slightly as he slowly exhaled. It felt new, different, like something had shifted between them.

It felt… Intimate.

“Hugo?” she said, tentatively.

“Hm?”

“Do you ever think, maybe, we weren’t meant to be cousins?”

He went still, then. Slowly, he started to straighten up. She heard him open his mouth, take a breath, but a call from across the common room cut him off.

“Get a fucking room!”

“Finnigan, she’s my cousin, you sick fuck!” Hugo laughed, lobbing a cushion at him, which he dodged.

“I calls ‘em as I sees ‘em,” he winked, throwing the cushion back onto the sofa beside them and heading up to the boys’ dorms.

Hugo settled back down, tucking Lily firmly under his arm. “Don’t worry about Connor, it’s just banter.” His fingers threaded through a lock of her hair that hung over her shoulder. He seemed to check around them, then. He leant down, voice lowered, speaking close to her ear. “No matter what anyone thinks, I’m always here for you, Lils.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Surely he couldn’t mean…

But this time, it was definitely his lips pressed briefly and tenderly to her temple.

“Whatever you need. You know that, right?”

For a moment, she wasn’t sure how to reply. Her hand had fallen comfortably between them, and she moved it just so, causing Hugo’s top to rise up slightly. She stretched out, the backs of her fingers resting against the tiniest strip of bare hip. She felt Hugo’s chest swell with a silent sigh and looked up at him. He met her gaze, a private sort of smile on his lips, and she smiled back.

“I do, now.”

Nothing would happen overnight. They were young, and perfectly content to be children for as long as they could get away with it; a luxury that, they were all too aware, their parents hadn’t been afforded. But now Lily knew that she wasn’t alone in her feelings.

And, for now, that was all she really needed.

_Fin_


End file.
